ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Top 5 Cinematic Universes
Transcript *Shows Noah running around and then bumps into the Avengers.* Noah: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE AVENGERS! Iron Man: Yep. We're the Avengers. Noah: Hey... you're not Robert Downey Jr.! Iron Man: Ugh, whatever. *Iron Man takes off his mask and reveals to be Tom Cruise.* Noah: GASP! Tom Cruise: Hey! Not only did I start the MCU, but I also started the Dark Universe! Noah: Gee, I wonder how THAT went. Dillon: Uhh, Tom Cruise, you ain't Iron Man. Nolan:Well he's Iron Man from a different multiverse He's 1991 Iron Man. Dillon: Is that True? Tom Cruise: Well, I was GONNA be MCU Iron Man until Robert Downey Jr. showed up! Noah: YOU'RE NOT IRON MAN AND YOU KNOW IT! Tom Cruise: Fine... come on Human Torch, Motoko Kusanagi, George Kirk, that guy from 13 Going on 30, and Hansel from Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, let's go make our own cinematic universe. *The Fake Avengers walk off screen. It then cuts to pictures of Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame, Justice League, The Mummy ''and ''Glass.* Noah (VO): With the big buzz that the MCU started, it's no big secret that cinematic universes are everything Hollywood wants nowadays. Nolan(VO):other companies such as Dc and Universal cashing in on their own cinematic franchises there are some ones that seem to be a bit weird Noah: But hey, at least the MonsterVerse is solid. Nolan:Thats true Noah: However, it's gonna take YEEEEEEEEEEARS before they reach an Avengers: Endgame-style conclusion. Nolan:Thus we have some other Cinematic Universes that might even be a bit to strange for us.and were counting fown the Top 5 Noah: That's right! It's the Idea Wiki Cinematic Universe mishmash mamoosha, let's count 'em down! (Shows all the cinematic universes then the title) Dillon:#5 Hanna-Barbera Dillon:For the record we love Hanna-Barbera cartoons so it actually seems to make sense for there to be a animated universe set on the classic cartoons William Hanna and Joseph Barbera made.they crossed over a lot during Laugh-A-Lympics but casting the wrong people...not so much. I mean look. Dillon:Ok guys picture this cast for the HBCU Nolan:Ok Noah:Yeah lets hear it (Dillon pulls out a list) Dillon: some actors reprise, Ben Affleck is Blue Falcon,Jim Carrey as The Hooded Claw,Eddie Murphy as Hong Kong Phooey Christopher Walken as Mr.Jinx and Idris Elba as Magilla Gorilla Noah: That sounds cool enough, but I have another cinematic universe that I'd like to share. Nolan: Okay! Noah (VO): #4... ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe. Nolan: (VO): Yeah I have to admit this is a oddball why make a ROBLOX Cinematic Universe? You already have a movie (shows The Roblox Movie poster) from DreamWorks and it did ok it doesn't need a cinematic universe Dillon: No the OTHER ONE. The PG-13 one. Noah: YEEEEAH! NOW WE'RE GETTING REAL! Noah (VO): If there's anything a cinematic adaptation of ROBLOX needed, it's a bunch of PG-13 rated Marvel copycats that are based off of ROBLOX's most popular games, and a couple of random ROBLOX games as well. Thus we have the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe. While a bit of an awkward idea, it's still very entertaining and delivers a lot of great films, both standalone and as part of a giant narrative. Dillon: Yet WHERE IS AUBREY PLAZA NOAH?! WHERE IS SHE?! I TOLD YOU TO PUT HER IN THERE AND YOU DIDN'T! Noah: Uh oh. Time to call Satan so he can discipline me! *Noah calls the number 666 and Satan appears.* Satan: Alright, what do you assholes want? Noah: I need discipline. Satan: Whatever. *Satan incinerates Noah and flies off.* Noah: I needed that. I'll get into adding her for the Phantom Forces movie. Dillon: Good *Noah looks at the RGCU Cast List.* Noah: God, ALL of the famous people are in these movies! Dillon: Yep. Noah (VO): Despite Flee the Facility and Jailbreak and other ROBLOX-based games existing on their own, the RGCU did it much better by setting up different films and creating a giant narrative that all of these films use to enhance their stories. And as long as they're stories worth telling, that's what makes people return to them. Dillon: Number 3! Category:WikiViews Category:Reviews